Vehicle body components may be made by hydroforming or welding multiple stamped or roll-formed pieces together to obtain a cross section that is capable of providing the desired strength of the individual component. The hydroforming process is limited to materials having a lower gauge thickness and the stamped and roll-formed processes includes the additional manufacturing steps of forming multiple pieces that must then be connected together by a process such as welding.